Monólogo
by Bidinha
Summary: Frias confissões de Near para seu rival.


**Sumário: Frias confissões de Near para seu rival.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note pertence a Takeshi Obata, Tsugumi Ohba, Shonen Jump e bla, bla, bla...**

** Fanfic betada por Hiei-and-Shino. **

* * *

**Monólogo**

Essas lembranças me vêm tão reais que conseguem ser ainda mais vivas do que quando aconteceram. Provavelmente porque são lembranças suas. O jeito com que transpirava vida dava tal aspecto às coisas em que se envolvia. Ou talvez fosse apenas uma "impressão" minha. Sobre isso não posso ter certeza, tudo que apresentava o elemento _você _no enredo da história se tornava de certo modo, confuso.

Seja o que for, as lembranças daquele tempo são nítidas como um filme. Pisos de mármore branco, as enormes janelas de vidro, o cheiro de livros, o cheiro plástico, de cola, de chocolate, das caixas dos meus quebra cabeças, o som de passos, de pássaros, de risos, de choros, o som da sua voz esbravejando por alguma coisa... Sua voz esbravejando por minha causa...

Foram tantas brigas, tantas disputas, tantas derrotas (sim, digo isso por você), tantas dúvidas, umas tantas feridas e –admitamos– umas poucas lágrimas (digo isso por nós dois). Foram tantas coisas que ficava até difícil imaginar como seria se o outro partisse, de verdade, não como naquelas provocações em que dizia como seria mais feliz se eu morresse. Não quero dizer que minha ida não seria benéfica para você, provavelmente seria sim, mas não do mesmo jeito. Acho que entende o que quero dizer.

Mas a vida é estranha.

De um momento para outro você não estava mais lá. Foi algo tão repentino que admito ter sido pego de surpresa. Mas como toda mudança brusca, demora-se a se acostumar. Ainda espero que a qualquer momento você entre na sala com um estrondo, espero ouvir seus comentários nocivos, espero vê-lo no outro lado da janela... Mas não tire conclusões erradas por isso.

_Eu não sinto sua falta._

**000000000000**

Anos passaram... Passaram mais rapidamente do que eu esperava.

Surpreendentemente, nada mudou. Aquele seu jeito imprevisível me fez esperar qualquer coisa vinda de você. Assim como ainda espero que você apareça do nada, sem dar explicações, como sempre.

Como posso explicar isso? É como se algo teu continuasse aqui, a me assombrar. Aquilo tudo que fizeste a mim ainda me persegue, tão vivo quanto você, mais vivo que eu mesmo... Livrarmos-nos um do outro não vai ser tão fácil assim. Eu te fiz_perdedor_. Você me fez _louco_. Talvez não exatamente um louco, pois este é louco justamente por acreditar na própria loucura e nunca me foi concebida essa graça.

Sei que ainda se afoga em minha presença, assim como me assombro com a sua.

**Assombro** [Sentimento ou reação de espanto, maravilha, terror. Isso explica basicamente o assombro de que falei. Gosto de como o dicionário define as coisas de modo direto e frio. Consigo definir boa parte de minhas idéias com a ajuda de um. Mas indo direto ao assunto... Não é por uma suposta loucura ou por esse espanto que eu vou me perder em ais como os personagens de Edgar Poe.

A vida é muito conveniente.

Os anos passam mais rapidamente do que eu esperava. E eu ainda tenho deveres, horários, uns informantes precários, afazeres, pareceres, padecidos, foragidos, traidores e traídos, documentos a refazer, dilemas a resolver, mistérios a transparecer e alguns quebra-cabeças a mais... Apenas não tenho tempo. Nem mesmo para me preocupar com sua preocupante presença que se faz contínua mesmo quando não está presente. Por isso mesmo não duvide da minha sinceridade de quando digo:

_Eu não sinto sua falta._

**000000000000**

Que engraçado... Depois de anos de ausência você realmente aparece do nada, sem mais explicações. Não me surpreendi, como já havia dito (com outras palavras) nunca cheguei a absorver totalmente o fato de você ter partido. Foi tudo apenas aquele meio tempo entre uma implicância e outra, aquele espaço vazio no decorrer do dia, só que um pouco mais demorado.

É fato que muitas coisas mudaram. Não contamos mais com a proteção dada pelo orfanato, agora nos encontramos na vastidão fria e caótica do mundo. Nossas disputas não se resumem mais a notas e posições em uma lista, nos jogos de agora vidas humanas são nossos peões. Não somos mais as mesmas crianças de anos atrás, chegamos a extremos, sujamos nossas mãos, ganhamos cicatrizes... Vejo as marcas de uma vida inteira que você passou em apenas quatro anos (façanha que apenas você realizaria) gravadas em seu rosto. Olhando para mim não veria diferença daquele rosto que vira da ultima vez. A mesma expressão vazia, os mesmos olhos vazios, a mesma alma vazia...

de emoções.

Apenas imagino o quanto isso incendiaria seu interior com ódio. Talvez não mais do que quando te ignoro. Talvez não mais do que quando tento te usar. Talvez não mais do que quando eu respiro. Talvez não mais do que quando eu ouso continuar existindo. Pior, existindo acima de você.

Mas olha como a vida é bizarra.

Eu fiz tudo isso em um único encontro e você resistiu ao cruciante desejo de atirar. Acho que às vezes te subestimo. O jeito como sempre transgride minhas expectativas é..._Fascinante_. Este nunca deixou de ser um dos meus mais sutis divertimentos nas horas vagas. Mesmo depois de anos de reflexão você continua como a mais traiçoeira das incógnitas, sem ao menos necessitar de sua presença para propor novos desafios. Tudo em você é um desafio em sua forma mais substantiva. Não preciso de você existindo perto de mim para continuar a me entreter pela vida inteira.

_Eu não sinto sua falta_

**000000000000**

O mais complicado de quando se faz uma história é quando você tem que terminá-la. Especialmente se a história em si for muito boa. Nesse caso ela terá que apresentar um final digno de tudo o que houve até lá. Um descuido nessa parte e toda a trama se desmorona, como um castelo de cartas. Esse não foi seu caso.

Depois de uma vida repleta de sensações, decisões impulsivas, emoções, evasivas, dores e mais uns outros fatores... Ali está o último ato. O decisivo último ato. O traiçoeiro último ato. E esse eu posso dizer que foi digno de toda a sua (ardentemente, tremulantemente, dolorosamente...) curta vida. Sempre viveu de maneira intensa e superlativa, quase teatral. E teatral foi a sua ida.

_Morreu em uma igreja em chamas..._

Morreu em uma igreja em chamas! Brilhante. Não consigo imaginar final mais digno que esse para a pessoa que você foi (que você é). Ardente, explosivo, trágico, inesperado... Tão cheio de adjetivos que me confunde, assim como todo o resto em você. Nunca imaginei que alguém pudesse ter um fim tão adequado à pessoa que ela foi...

Como a vida é conveniente...

Como a vida é estranha...

Como a vida é bizarra...

Mas tem uma palavra no meio dessa história que me incomoda... Como assim você "partiu"? De certo modo não consigo computar esse fato. Como pode ter partido e ainda estar tão presente? Presente nas deduções banhadas de sangue que salvaram minha vida. Nas minhas feridas que ardem desde que foram abertas. No cheiro de chocolate. No brilho das coisas. Na existência das coisas... Assim não é possível admitir sua partida. Assim não é possível sequer se dar conta de sua partida. Nem mesmo seria necessário te lembrar:

_Eu não sinto sua falta. _

**000000000000**

E os anos se passam e passam e passam... Se você parar para pensar é um tanto assustador o modo como o tempo passa. Quando você parar para pensar, vai notar que uma vida inteira já passou e os segundos que está gastando, pensando nisso, nunca vão voltar. O tempo passa de forma lenta, constante e para a agonia de todo ser vivente, ininterruptamente. Isso obviamente não vale mais para você. Está morto.

Sim... Depois de tantos anos eu finalmente entendi. Mas não foi de maneira lenta e gradual. Em um dia comum, em uma conversa comum, com umas casuais palavras que não tinham nada com o assunto, com pensamentos que vagavam por outros lugares, esse fato simplesmente veio e ficou. "Se foi..." Disse apenas movendo os lábios.

Depois de tanto tempo me deparei com um mundo onde você não estava. Isso era estranho. Um mundo que eu sequer podia imaginar, seja por falta de tempo ou por falta de interesse. Nunca precisei de você existindo perto de mim, mas... Como posso dizer isso...? Preciso que você exista. É incrível como o lugar parece vazio sem sua assombração. Quase tão incrível como o modo com que alguns dizeres de poetas parecem ter algum sentido.

E a vida...? Não me sinto em condição de dizer algo sobre ela...

Assim vou deixando meu tempo passar sem me importar com isso. Deixe que passe... Já vai tarde... Enquanto isso eu me distraio nesses monólogos sem sentido, pois você sempre me olha de cara feia quando tento falar. Olhava. Mas eu nunca me importei com isso, já que esses longos diálogos a um eram mais uma maneira de conversar comigo mesmo do que com você... Não eram?

…

……

...…………

... Mello?...

……

…

* * *

**Bem… Juro que tentei até mudar um pouco… escrever algo sobre outro anime que não fosse DN... mudar o casal... ou pelo menos sair do drama e escrever algo com um final feliz... mas estava lendo Manuel Bandeira e uma poesia me inspirou subitamente e eu não pude deixar a oportunidade passar... O poema é "A Mário de Andrade ausente", se você ler isso pode perceber que por pouco eu não o plagiei ¬.¬**

**Gostaria de agradecer a Hiei-and-Shino que parece ter a mania de se incomodar com as besteiras que eu escrevo e que por isso betou a minha fic. Se não fosse por ela eu duvido que teria postado isso :) E obrigada também a você que como ela esta aqui se incomodando.**

**Juro que não entendo como tem gente que gosta das minhas fics, mas isso faz com que eu ame vocês ainda mais X3**


End file.
